


blinded

by bosshuton



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, mentions of the rest of Roselia, they want to help but dont know how Lisa is just dense and Yukina is Yukina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosshuton/pseuds/bosshuton
Summary: for yukilisa week day 02 - our song and confession;





	blinded

The first time Lisa listens to the song, she doesn't think too much of it. Or rather, she doesn't think anything beside the usual "Wow, this is amazing, Yukina!"; her childhood friend always manages to come up with beautiful lyrics, setting the bar higher and higher every time. It was a little different than the tone Roselia went for normally, but Lisa figures that testing different waters might help them grow as a band. Yukina looks at her expectantly, for some reason, and Lisa figures it's because she wants more of a feedback. So Lisa points out parts she likes and Yukina takes it in without further commentary.

 

The second time Lisa listens to it – during practice – was when she paid more attention to the lyrics. Hearing Yukina actively sing those words, right next to her, made Lisa realize: this has to come from within her heart. But who does she sing about?

 

Is it someone from Roselia? Is it her parents? Someone Lisa doesn't know?

She's a little out of it, blames it on 'having to get into it' which Sayo accepts reluctantly as an excuse and Lisa swears she saw a hint of sadness on Yukina's face when she lied about not feeling the song, yet.

 

There's an attempt to not linger on this brief moment. There also is an attempt to not read too much into those lyrics, but you don't need a mayor or anything to understand that this is about someone special to Yukina.

 

The third to tenth time Lisa listens to the song, part of her wants to believe this might be about her. The other part who thinks that would be too good to be true, so there's no way, is stronger, though.

 

As if Yukina would write about her.

It's got to be about someone she admires. And why would that be Lisa? Before her negative thoughts spiral out of control, Lisa focuses on the task at hand: performing at the highest level possible; the live in which they will debut this one draws nearer and nearer.

 

Soon others will get to listen to Hidamari Rhodonite.

Maybe also wonder who this favorite person Yukina sings about is. Maybe they'll be in the audience?

 

After the twenty first time, the final practice before their gig Lisa wants to ask Yukina about it. She needs reassurance, needs to know and hopes learning the truth won't get in the way of the performance. ... what if there's really someone out there Yukina feels this way about? How come Lisa doesn't know? Is she not trustworthy? Doesn't Yukina want to talk about her feelings? Do Sayo, Ako and Rinko know?

 

These three have no choice but to watch as this painful performance is displayed in front of them. Lisa's concern so obvious; Yukina's struggle clear as day.

 

And yet, they don't talk before the concert.

Lisa couldn't bring herself to. Too scared of the answer, too scared of being distracted and failing – disappointing – renders her unable to get the question out in the open. When she calls for Yukina's attention and the other girl turns around, looked at her with this glint of expectation, Lisa could only laugh awkwardly. "Let's do our best tomorrow!" "Of course. We are Roselia, after all."

 

The day of the first live performance of Hidamari Rhodonite comes and with it a level of nervousness Lisa never felt before. Desperately trying to laugh it off, to distract herself and be a little more chatty than usual, the other member of Roselia could easily see through Lisa.

 

And for some reason their words of support don't feel exactly connected to ... just the live.

 

"Imai-san, this is a very powerful song, but do not worry. There is nobody better suited than you to play it", Sayo says first, leaving Lisa puzzled. She leaves no room for questions and tends to her guitar. Ako and Rinko enter backstage soon after; Rinko with a look of concern on her face, Ako a huge grin. Usually a sight well known, but these expressions are so strongly directed towards Lisa, she's caught off guard.

 

"Heh heh heh, Yukina-san really put her all into this new one, huh! I can't wait to help her get her feelings across!" Ako raises her hands into the air, only to have Rinko push them down gently right after. "We will help you, too, Imai-san, if you want us to..."

 

Lisa lets out a little laugh."Don't worry, I'm sure you won't end up having to cover for me on stage. I'll be fine!"

 

"No, that's not wh -" Yukina enters and Ako is cut off. The air in the room changes and Lisa's heartbeat increases. Is it just her, or does even Yukina seem a little nervous? She can't look directly at Lisa, keeps playing with a strand of hair, too – a habit Yukina only displays when nervous as Lisa picked up over the years.

 

"Let us show them what Roselia is capable of."

 

Very obviously not too capable of communicating feelings properly.

 

The performance goes as hoped – no, even better than that. All of them are able to show their very best; everything is on point. Lisa's excited but scared at the same time when Yukina announces their final song: "Today, we want to present to you a new song. It is called Hidamari Rhodonite... I -" There's a quick glance in Lisa's direction, then Yukina continues. "Enjoy."

 

And with that they break into song and Lisa swears Yukina has never been so radiant, so mesmerizing before. If she didn't know the chords by heart and partly muscle memory, she might as well stop in the middle of playing just to stare at Yukina. Her movements, the softness in her voice, the way her eyes shimmer under the light of the stage.

 

And the way she keeps looking over at Lisa and then gestures her towards the center of the stage towards the end – something Lisa didn't expect at all. Of course, she obliges and takes the spotlight, keeps playing in wonder but also...

... **realization**.

 

The twenty second time she listens to the song, Lisa _finally_ understands.

 

The audience cheers and roars, asks for an encore which they deliver with LOUDER. Then, the live comes to a close while Lisa's mind is a mess. Ako throws herself at Lisa afterwards, Sayo gives Rinko an acknowledging pat on the head. Yukina nods at them, pleased. Lisa cannot tell if her face is red from exhaustion and moving around so much, or if it's a blush when Yukina smiles at her.

 

They celebrate the success by visiting the family restaurant where Roselia had been formed. It feels surreal when brought up how time flies and how they've changed. And will keep changing for the better. They don't voice it out loud but the five of them are certain that Roselia has a long road ahead of them, which will bring them closer. Surpassing just being band mates to becoming friends, and for some of them ...

 

Silence lies between Yukina and Lisa on their way home. An occasional purr of a street cat they meet along the way disrupts it and Yukina cannot help but stop for each and pet them. Lisa watches in amusement and finally has it in her to speak up.

 

"Say, Yukina, that song..."

 

Yukina stops in her motion, but doesn't look at her, as if to say 'I am listening'. "I didn't want to jump to conclusions and I'll probably look real silly when I get this wrong, so just forget I ever assumed when I say this, but... is ..."

 

Lisa cannot finish her sentence, for Yukina interrupts. "Yes, it is about you. I didn't think it'd take you so long to notice..." Lisa cannot see it since Yukina still is turned away, but she can hear the blush in the other's voice. Which causes her own face to heat up and a chuckle to escape her lips. "R... really? I mean... I had kinda thought so way earlier but then figured no way! Yukina surely wouldn't think this way about me, ahaha~"

 

With that, Yukina gets up and turns, looks at Lisa. Her cheeks are dusted pink, her expression stern but her voice soft. "Lisa. Who else would this be about but you?" Lisa's lack of response allows Yukina to go on. "I... I assume this wasn't the best way to confess, but... t... there's only you. There's only ever been."

 

Lisa laughs again and Yukina worries if she said something wrong. When there's tears in Lisa's eyes, Yukina steps closer and reaches out. Hesitantly. Lisa grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug. "Lisa, I... I can't breathe..."

 

"Ahaha, I'm sorry! Also don't worry, you didn't say anything wrong... not at all."

 

This feels too surreal to be true. Too good.

So that's what they meant with helping out, hm? With nobody being better suited to perform this song.

After all, Hidamari Rhodonite is not only a song about Lisa. But a song for Lisa.

 

 _A confession to Lisa_.

 

"I admit, this was... as some might say... a little extra, however I was sure it'd get to you right away. I apologize for causing you unnecessary worry and concern."

 

Lisa shakes her head. "No, no, don't apologize. Besides, that's all forgotten now." Lisa pauses and Yukina looks at her, there's this glint of expectation again that was there the very first time they played Hidamari Rhodonite in practice and even after Yukina presented the lyrics to Lisa.

 

This time, Lisa understands what it's for.

A response.

 

"I'm not good enough yet to write my own lyrics to answer you, so I'll say it like this... I feel the same way about you, Yukina."

 

 _And one day, I will be good enough to write a proper response to your lyrics, Yukina_ , she thinks to herself before pulling the other girl into another – this time returned – hug.

 

Yukina lets out a sigh of relief and Lisa adds: "There's only ever been you for me, too. You're my favorite person as well." Yukina lets out a hum and pulls Lisa a little closer.

 

They don't let go of each other's hands for the rest of the way home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ;; I actually wanted to draw each day but honestly couldn't visualize anything good for another comic so I tried to write something that combined both prompts. the fics I uploaded prior on here are a few years old already and I really felt how long it's been since I wrote anything with the intention of publishing. WELL, gomenasorry Im baby writer but I hope you liked it nonetheless, stan Yukilisa. wig


End file.
